Oyabun Shinji
by Forever Rahhel
Summary: What would have happened if Shinji and Asuka met other people which deemed themselves worthless? SxA


**Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion. Asuka stole it when I wasn't looking.**

Oyabun is the Japanese word for Don, or Mob boss.

What would have happened if Shinji and Asuka met other people which deemed themselves worthless?

_**Oyabun Shinji**_

It all began in the year 2004 at the Tokyo 3 Station. A young child with a big bag was left by his father and was now crying his eyes out alone until…

"Boy, why are you crying?" asked a warm voice.

The blue-eyed boy named Shinji Ikari opened his eyes to see a big man in front of him. He had a long black tuft. He was about fifty years old and was dressed in traditional Japanese clothing. People these days don't wear them, especially not with sunglasses.

"I-I…I lost my family. My father left me and mother went away. I'm all alone, even my father doesn't want me."

"Alone you say? There's a family that would welcome you into its warm embrace."

"Really?" came the hopeful reply from the four-year-old.

"Yeah. I'm the head of the family. My name is Takashiro Miyamoto and I want you to join

the family as my son. Do you want to become my son?"

"Yeah, I'd like that Miya- …Otou-sama." He said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Good boy! What's your name anyway?"

"Shinji Ikari."

"Then welcome in the Yakuza family, Shinji."

"I thought your last name was Miyamoto."

"…You have much to learn, son."

They walked away. The bag was totally forgotten along with the memories of Shinji's former father.

This is the beginning of a story in which people deem themselves as worthless and are prideful warriors who fight only for themselves.

**6 years later**

Takashiro Miyamoto lay in bed while his substitute sat beside him. He called for Shinji who was kneeling in front of him.

"Shinji, you've grown much in these last few years and I want you to search for a young girl as your first mission. I want her to join the family as your wife."

"W-W-Wife! I'm ten years old! Why the sudden change, Otou-sama?"

"I haven't much time left Shinji and I want you as my successor. You'll be the next Oyabun, the next head of the Yakuza."

He paused for a while; his illness steadily taking hold of him.

"Don't worry my son. She has a similar past to yours and will be good for you. My substitute here will instruct you in the family business."

"As you wish, Otou-sama."

**10 hours later**

Shinji sat alone in a Lear jet. Shinji held a file in his hands of the girl he should convince to join him. Her name was Asuka Langley Sohryu. She was a redheaded German-Japanese girl. Her mother hung herself six years ago and her father abandoned her shortly after. Her current guardian, Lieutenant Misato Katsuragi (Addicted to alcohol, E-cup, slob, slut and sexually frustrated).

As for Asuka herself, she was prideful and deemed herself as worthless according her psychological profile.

Shinji felt attracted to her. It looked like his father was right about her. She would be good for him, but…

"What's a slut?" Shinji questioned, he was still innocent at this age.

When he landed in Berlin he _remembered_.

**Katsuragi residence** _Berlin Mitte_

"Yehaaaaaaaaaaaaw, that hits the spot." came from the voice of Misato Katsuragi.

"Uhh" a slight moaning could be heard from the room of a certain redhead. She reached for the alarm clock with her little hand and read the time. 9 o' clock; much too early to get up even for a genius like her.

That vile woman always wakes her too early. Does she do that to annoy her?

When her mother was still alive everything was wonderful. It didn't matter how early she woke up. Every morning breakfast was waiting for her, she would feel at peace. Her mother gave her attention and comfort. Even at work she came now and then to Asuka's Kindergarten to visit her.

But now, everything had changed since that fateful day at the hospital.

It was traumatic for a child her age to find the only person she ever loved hanging on a noose from the ceiling.

"ASUKA, WAKE UP. I HAVE TO BE AT NERV AT 9 AND YOU HAVE TO ACCOMPANY ME."

"WHY IS THAT?" She shouted from her room.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T LET YOU GO UNSUPERVISED."

"I'M NOT A CHILD ANYMORE!"

"YES, YOU ARE. NOW GET YOUR ASS INTO GEAR!"

Actually Misato spent all the money for the babysitter on beer instead and that's why Asuka had to accompany her.

**In an other apartment**

Damn! Why are these neighbours always so loud in the morning, especially on the weekends?

**NERV**

Asuka was now wandering around in a school uniform. She got it from a cosplay -shop. She could hear Misato getting chewed out for bringing her here.

If it wasn't for Misato she would have fewer problems.

At times like these her pride disappears for a while to be replaced by self-doubt; because she's just a hindrance to others.

_But today it will all change…_

"Hello there" Spoke a voice from behind her.

When she turned around she saw a boy. He was about the same height maybe an inch taller. Strangely she felt as if had seen him once.

Asuka Langley Sohryu never forgets a person if she met them personally. The only possibility would be a picture. Yeah, she has seen him in a picture.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Shinji Ikari and you're Asuka Langley Sohryu I presume."

"Yes, how do you know my name?"

"I'd never forget a cute girl like you."

She blushed at that comment.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Don't you remember? We met once. It was on Christmas. My mother and I were visiting you and your mother."

Now everything seemed to make sense.

Of course, she couldn't remember him. She met him before the _incident_. He and his mother were nice to her like family, but she never met him again until now.

"Oh, Shinji it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has. Let's walk around a bit while we catch up."

They both walked around the halls of the German NERV branch, idly chatting about school and kids stuff until they reached a certain subject…_mothers_.

"How's your mother Shinji?"

"She died in front of my eyes." He said in a sad voice.

"Sorry, I didn't want to…"

Shinji shook his head and smiled. "No. Its okay, you couldn't know. Its good to have a friend who understands what I'm going through."

"You know?"

"Yeah, I just found out yesterday. The post office is known for their slow deliveries. I'm sorry that I couldn't comfort you when you were alone with your sorrow."

"Its okay, really, I…" But she was interrupted.

"No, it's not. I want you to join my family. You don't have to be alone anymore. You deserve much better."

"Are you asking me to marry you?" She asked surprised.

"I…um…eh…"

"NeNe, Shinji, I'm not such an easy girl."

"Well, would you like to come with me to Japan?"

"Actually, I'm going to be a pilot. So…"

"So you are happy here. I guess you don't want a family."

Happy? Was she happy to be here in a place without loved ones? No! she definitely wasn't. In a place without family or friends, where the only thing she could do was studying.

"Forget it, Shinji. Let's go." _Maybe you are my Mr. Right._

**Hours later. **

The Second Child Asuka Langley Sohryu went missing. Of course this meant consequences for a certain drunken Lieutenant. Or should we say former Lieutenant?

Officially the Second child was reported lost, and the production of Unit 02 was stopped until the Supreme Commander of the first branch ordered it to continue.

**Japan Tokyo 3**

"Shinji, what's that on your neck?" asked everyone's favourite redhead.

"Oh? This shows that I'm part of the family." He replied while he took of his red and white horizontally stripped shirt.

Asuka became a bit red in her face, though she isn't sure why. He had a large tattoo on his back which showed three mechas' heads and three teenaged faces. One of them looked like her only a few years older.

"Father said it's from Mad magazine. I'm not sure of what importance that is."

"Okay, but I don't need to have a tattoo to become part of the Ikari family, do I?"

"No, it's not the Ikari family."

"Few… I nearly thought I had to… wait a sec! You haven't said anything about the tattoo and what do you mean not part of the Ikari family?

"The family you're joining is the Yakuza Family and you don't need to worry about the tattoo thing. Only men get those."

"YAKUZA! Aren't those guys the mob?"

"Yakuza aren't just criminals they deem themselves as worthless and take pride to be the samurais of the new era. Yakuza are people who manipulate elections and try to gain power without brutal matters. I'll be the next Oyabun of the Yakuza in this city."

'_Deeming themselves as worthless and taking pride as samurais of the new era? This sounds an awfully a lot like me. Being the wife of the yakuza's Oyabun sounds exciting.' _thought Asuka.

"Guess that's fine with me." she said.

**4 years later Tokyo 3 Station**

"Why'd I have to lose him at a time like this?" A woman in A blue Alpine said.

On a payphone a young brown haired boy and a redheaded girl were waiting.

The boy was dressed in black and wore white gloves. It looked like some kind of uniform but, he wore nothing under his jacket and exposed his chest freely. His skin seemed pale.

The girl, on the other hand, was wearing a sexy red Chinese dress. It showed her long slender legs and her radiant skin. In her hair were two red clips which kept it up in two pigtails.

This made her seem a little bit taller than her companion.

"That vile woman hasn't changed at all." She said slightly pissed off.

"What do you mean, beautiful?" The young man asked.

She smiled at him, he still complimented her like this even after four years.

"She's still as punctual as the German Railway! And look at the picture she sent you! That damn slut can't find a man her own age."

Said picture showed Misato Katsuragi, the very same guardian she left in Germany. She wore tight blue shorts and a yellow top. This wasn't the part that pissed her off; it was the fact that she drew an arrow to her cleavage and wrote a note saying look there.

"Asuka-chan I know you don't… "

He stopped speaking as he stated to feel he was being watched. Asuka sensed it too and turned her head to the same direction as well.

There she was; a girl their age with alabaster skin wearing the same school uniform Asuka once possessed. Suddenly a screeching sound came out of nowhere and a blue Alpine stopped in front of them.

"Oh my god! The driver hit the girl!"

"Umm, Shinji the girl…she disappeared."

"What the fuck!"

"Umm, hello can you stop ignoring me." said the purple haired driver of the car.

"You! You were trying to seduce my husband!"

"Husband? Wait a sec aren't you…"

**SLAP**

Asuka Langley Ikari's hand connected with the cheek of the woman.

The woman was completely shocked and it wasn't only the slap she received.

What did the girl mean 'her husband', where was she all this time, and why has she suddenly appeared now?

She had no time to think any further because the enemy of humanity decided to make his entrance. The earth shook; the UN was trying to hold it at bay.

She finally snapped out of it and shouted:

"You two get into the car. We are under attack."

Only to notice that the two were already in there, with Shinji in driver's seat.

"No shit Misato! Now get the hell in!" Asuka commanded.

Misato of course obliged and they drove away.

"Oh my god, that's a N²-mine! Shinji stop the car!"

"Anta baka! Do you want us to get killed? Drive faster Shin-Shin." Guess who said that.

"Yes, dear. Where's the super pursuit mode in this thing?"

"Anata, this is not a Trans-M."

The N²-mine hit the target after the car was out of range.

The situation seemed to have calmed down a bit. The passengers in the car were silent until…

"Umm, there is something I've noticed." the diver of the car said.

"And what would that be, love?"

"I haven't the slightest clue where I'm driving to."

Both women had football-sized sweat drops _hehe_.

They stopped to let Misato drive. The young couple sat in the backseat. They held each others hands and looked each other in the eyes dreamily. They slowly drew together until…

"I don't want to disturb your romantic moment, but why are you here Asuka?"

"Well, if you didn't want to disturb us then you shouldn't have said anything. Anyways, I'm here so you don't try anything with MY husband."

"That's another thing I wanted to know as well. Husband?"

"Yeah, we got married a year ago when we turned at thirteen. The law allows it because of the population decrease."

"Where have you been all this time? Why'd you disappear in the first place?"

"I've been with Shinji. Haven't you read Romeo and Juliet?"

Misato shook her head no.

"I should have guessed. He came to save his damsel in distress."

"…" Misato stayed silent.

"He rescued me you idiot!"

"I think it's better if I explain this."

"Why's that?" Misato inquired.

"Because I haven't said a thing throughout this entire conversation… I met her when she was in a vulnerable state of mind. If she stayed alone she would have gone completely insane, no one can live without love."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you, Shinji. I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

They shared a long loving kiss until they reached the elevator to the Geofront.

"Here is the information about NERV."

"NERV?"

"You know, Shinji, I was working for NERV before you saved me. Your father probably wants you to pilot the EVA."

"There is no information about the EVA in here but I know about them after all our mothers built them."

"Huh? I didn't know about that." Katsuragi said.

"Of course not, you're just some unimportant private."

"I'm not a private! I'M A LIEUTENANT!"

"Four years and you still haven't gotten promoted. How pathetic."

"Shut up, Asuka that's entirely your fault! If you hadn't disappeared I would be a Captain by now. I got demoted because you were _rescued_ as you call it!"

The passengers went silent. Asuka and Shinji enjoyed the view of the Geofront; it looked like a sun set. They embraced again and got comfortable in each others arms. Shinji whispered dirty things into her ear that got her to giggle, which was met by disapproving glares from Misato. That happened pretty often to them because older people thought it was indecent to show affection in public.

When they got off the lift they walked around the halls of NERV.

They reached an escalator; a wind from below it caught Asuka by surprise and blew up the skirt of her tight dress, giving Shinji a peek.

"That's why I hate to wear skirts here."

It seemed Misato was the only one. It gave Shinji the opportunity to whisper more dirty things into his lovely wife's ear, but this time she blushed.

They walked for a long while (if you call 30 minutes a long while) until Asuka whispered to Shinji about incompetent Employees. That got him to chuckle and Misato to twitch because she overheard it.

When they reached the lift they were met by a fake blond woman in a cyan swimsuit and white lab coat. Also she had mole like Cindy Crawford.

"You're late Lieutenant. How many times do I have to get your ass out of trouble? If I weren't here you would've been demoted…again."

"How long will you hold that against me? Be happy I brought something I lost."

"HUH? Is that the Second Child and the Third, too? Guess they're right with they say even a blind hen sometimes finds a grain of corn."

That got the Lieutenant twitching AGAIN.

The scientist bombarded the Asuka with questions but she replied with a simple two sentence answer,

"Fuck off, that's none of your business! Ask Misato later if you are such a fan of mine."

She hadn't grown soft on anyone else other than Shinji (although she is hard on other parts when he is involved.).

After the lift, they travelled on a boat. Then they reached a dark room in which, the lights suddenly tuned on to reveal a purple Mecha with yellow eyes.

"Eww, it's hideous!" The married couple said in unison.

Both women fell into the LCL.

**End of chapter 1**

Okay a little bit more serious than my first story. The Yakuza are as Shinji said people who deem themselves as worthless, but have pride because they think they are the samurais of the new time. The name Yakuza means Ya-Ku-Za so 8-9-3.

This number sequence is from the card game Hanafuda, which could be called the Japanese version of Black Jack. The sequence itself is worthless in the game, thus the name yakuza

The pride part comes from history. In the Tokugawa Era the samurais became mostly policemen and the Yakuza were people from low ranking classes, because of that they were called Bushi which means wannabe samurai. They called them that because they didn't want to follow the Bushido code of samurai.

I want to thank my beta-readers Surj, Slayer123Bio and Asukakeina.

Oh, and if there is a lack of description look at my myspace on my profile. You'll find it under homepage.


End file.
